


Who We Really Are

by HannahR



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahR/pseuds/HannahR
Summary: Sometimes a person you think you know well is not who you really think they are. Akihito is finally learning the truth about Asami and himself. The question remains: can he accept it?





	1. Chapter 1

Nakamura's body was hanging in the middle of a warehouse. His body was covered in dark bruises from repeated beating. The taste of blood in his mouth was so intense that he couldn't tell where it was coming from, his broken nose or his missing teeth. He spat the blood in his mouth as a gesture of defiance. Looking at the man in front of him, he could tell that Asami was enjoying himself. 

 

"I like it that you've got guts, Nakamura kun" said Asami while watching Nakamura's defying eyes. "And I like the fact that you think that you are capable of challenging me with your attitude until the end". Asami walked back to his seat that was placed a few feet away from where Nakamura was hanging. He sat on the chair and put his cigarette in his mouth. His loyal bodyguard, Kirishima, immediately stepped forward and light the cigarette. "We have plenty of time, Nakamura, and this is only the beginning." He blowed the cigarette smoke and called for his guard "Suoh!" 

 

At the mention of his name the bulky guard immediately went to the table where few selections of weapons were spread. After dedicating years to be Asami's trusted subordinate, he knew that his boss wanted him to up his game. Needing only a few seconds to select his weapon, the guard went to face Nakamura's back. With no warning he whipped his back. Nakamura grunted, trying to stiffle a scream. However, as the scars are getting deep the pain became too unbearable and his scream echoed through the warehouse. 

 

Asami couldn't help but smile at the sound.  _That's it Nakamura, give me your best scream_. Nakamura's scream finally stopped when he collapsed from the pain. "Stop" Asami ordered Suoh and the guard immediately stop his actions. 

 

"Wake him up" said Asami. One of the guard went towards Nakamura and poured a bucket of water to Nakamura's head and face. He immediately woke up, breathing raggedly. 

 

"So, are you ready to give me what I want to know, Nakamura kun?" Asami said impassively.

 

Nakamura glared at Asami showing his defiance. Asami chuckled at his attitude and nodded to Suoh, ordering the man to proceed with the torture. 

 

Suoh went to the table again and grabbed a big pack of salt. He poured the salt into a bucket of water and went to face Nakamura's back again. Nakamura's breathing was getting faster and harsher as he prepared for the upcoming thing that was about to happen. Without warning Suoh poured the salt water onto Nakamura's back. 

 

The scream were so loud and painful that few guards who had just followed Asami for few months went out of the warehouse to empty their stomach. The guards who had been following Asami longer all looked pale and trembled at the sight in front of them. 

 

Nakamura hung limply in the warehouse. Sensing that the former guard was already reaching his limit, Asami said "I want names." 

 

Exhausted with little to no energy left, Nakamura just stayed silent. He looked at Asami, but the defiant eyes were no longer there. Asami then changed his tactic. "I'll stop the torture and have you killed right away if you give me the names of the people who wanted Akihito dead. I will not harm your family as you tried to harm mine, you have my word." 

 

Nakamura just looked silently at Asami's face, not a word coming out of his mouth. Asami's patience was wearing thin. However Asami will not be played into Nakamura's game but his own. He knew better than to give up the little patience that he had. Putting his mask perfectly he then said "Names" with a calm and confident voice. 

 

Nakamura loved his family and he would want anything but the crime lord to hunt them. He starred at Asami's golden eye, searching for a trace of lie. But lying had never been in Asami's dictionary, and Nakamura knew that. Asami was a man of his word. 

 

As good as the deal sounded, some part of him didn't want to accept it, the fact that his fate lies in the man he considered a love rival. Yes, he had loved Takaba Akihito since the day he had been assigned to guard the boy. And as much as he tried to ignore his feelings, he couldn't help but deepening it. The days he spent guarding him were the greatest days of his life. And for the sake of his happiness, he made sure that anyone didn't know about his feelings. 

 

However, a one-sided love is a tough love. He knew that Takaba loved Asami. And having to witness the evidence of their love making on a daily basis made his jealousy unbearable. Deep down he had long realized that there was no place for him in Takaba's heart. 

 

Feeling defeated thoroughly, Nakamura suddenly said "Saito, Hitoshi, Umeda." Finally getting his answer, Asami smiled and stand up to leave the warehouse. "Suoh, end this." 

 

Able to gain control of his breathing a little bit better, Nakamura then continued "Even though I had the order, I never had any intention to kill Takaba sama."

 

Asami held his steps and his brows arched in surprise. "Then care to explain why did you drug and bring Akihito to an empty house miles away from Tokyo?" 

 

"About that, I'm wondering how did you know where to find him?" 

 

"I put a tracker in Akihito's ring" Asami answered. 

 

Nakamura chuckled lightly "I finally know how much you trust your subordinate, Asami." Giving up on his feelings and life, Nakamura said "I brought Takaba sama to that house so that I can finally start a life with him. I've loved him for two years and I have no intention of letting him to be with a cruel sadistic bastard like you." 

 

Asami smirked at the statement, surprising Nakamura. "I know." 

 

While retrieving his gun from his shoulder holster, he walked towards Nakamura. "That is why I left marks on Akihito's skin everyday for you to see. That is your true punishment for falling in love with Akihito. And you are wrong Nakamura kun, I do trust my subordinates. You are the only one who didn't know about Akihito's tracker." 

 

Smiling for the last time at Nakamura's shocked expression Asami said "Akihito is mine" and he fired a shot between Nakamura's eyes. 

 

Asami left the warehouse looking victorious. His foot steps echoed throughout the warehouse, leaving a warning to his subordinates to not mess around with him. 

 

And the video stopped playing. "What the ..." Akihito couldn't finish his sentence. The word shock could not describe what he felt after seeing the video tape. He sat still on the couch with arms fell on the side and jaw half dropping, just staring at the the last scene where the video stopped, Asami walking out of the warehouse. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter and leaving kudos and comments. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well. :)

Takaba Akihito was on his way to the parking lot from meeting Hiro Daichi, the head of weekly editions. His photos were complimented and finally he'd get his paycheck within a few days. He was so relieved and excited that the conversation with Daichi got carried away. He looked at his watch and it showed 16:40 in the afternoon. He hurriedly hopped on his scooter and rushed through the traffic, hoping to get home before five. 

 

He arrived at the penthouse building, parked his scooter and ran to the elevator. "Come on, hurry!" he muttered while fidgeting. Once he's inside the elevator he took out his phone from his jeans pocket and called Asami. Without waiting for Asami to greet him, he asked "Asami, are you going to be late?" 

 

"Why?"

 

"Nothing, I’m just wondering" Akihito said, failing to sound normal. 

 

Akihito was so transparent that Asami could sense the situation already. "You haven't cooked dinner yet, that's why" he bluntly said.

 

"... damn, you're sharp. So are you going to be late?" Akihito asked again.

 

"No." 

 

"Jerk!" 

 

Asami chuckled. "Dinner at six, Akihito. I'll see you at home." Akihito ended the call without saying anything. "If Hiro san had not been so talkative I would have not been late now!" he muttered and kept cursing. 

 

Finally reaching the penthouse, Akihito immediately took his apron and prepared the ingredients.  _Damn damn damn damn damn! Please Asami be late!_  he silently hoping while cooking. It's an important evening for Akihito because it's the day when he could finally have dinner together with his lover after almost two weeks. 

 

Asami came home and went straight to the kitchen. "I'm home, and I'm late" he teased Akihito. "Thank you sir for being five minutes late, I appreciate it" replied the boy while still focusing on tasting the food. Asami chuckled, Akihito and his smart mouth never failed to entertained him. 

 

"Akihito, you've got a packet left in the concierge. I leave it here" Asami put the packet on the dining table. "Yeah, thanks for getting it. Why don't you take a shower first, dinner will be ready when you're done" said Akihito. Asami did as he told and Akihito proceeded to set the table. 

 

After he's done with the dinner preparation, Akihito took the packet from the table.  _Huh, no sender?_  he thought. He tear the envelope and found a video tape inside. There's a note attached to the cover, saying ‘ _Are you sure you know who Asami Ryuichi is?_ ’ 

 

Goosebumps crept through his body immediately. He flipped the note and searched though the envelope trying to find the sender but it's nowhere to be found. He starred at the tape, and his curiosity took over.  _This is bad news_ , he thought,  _but there's only one way to find out._  With his hand slightly trembled he brought the video tape to the living room, put it in the player, and went to sit on the couch. 

 

It started almost immediately showing Asami and his subordinates in a warehouse, interrogating and torturing his former bodyguard, Nakamura. Akihito watched in astonishment. He had to cover his mouth with his hand the entire time to help control his emotions. 

 

He was surprised to learn that Nakamura had feelings for him. He never once realized it because the man was always professional when it came to his job. If only he had known, he would have acted more sensitively. A pang of guilt hit him, and his tears started to drop. 

 

However, the same feelings couldn't be said when he heard Asami spoke. The way his lover talked to Nakamura was so cold and heartless. He knew the man could be ruthless with others, but Asami never showed it in front of him. Akihito felt so disturbed that his tears were drained completely. 

 

And the video stopped playing. "What the ..." He couldn't finish his sentence. The word shock could not describe what he felt after seeing the video tape. He sat still on the couch with arms fell on the side and jaw half dropping, just staring at the the last scene where the video stopped, Asami walking out of the warehouse. 

 

Having to witness the torture and the kill with his own eyes proved to be hard to take. Although Akihito had known all along what Asami was capable of when it came to his illegal business, he had never really given it a thought. He and Asami also never talked about it. It was like the ultimate unspoken rules for their relationship to succeed.

 

Suddenly he heard a deep voice that he's so familiar with. "Akihito, what are you doing?" Asami was standing behind him, looking puzzled at the sight of his lover. Akihito immediately stood up and turned around so he could face Asami. 

 

"I...I...." Akihito stuttered. He staggered a few steps back when he looked at Asami's face. Suddenly he realized that he was scared. He was scared of Asami, of what he could do and how far he would do it. "I need to go to the bathroom." He knew it was a lame excuse but it was the only excuse that crossed his mind to get away from the older man at that time. He ran to the bathroom, leaving Asami in the living room by himself. 

 

Confused with Akihito's behavior, Asami then noticed the TV was on. He looked at it and immediately filled with rage. He could tell exactly what Akihito was watching by looking at the last scene showed on the screen. 

 

Wasting no time Asami took his mobile phone from his bathrobe pocket and called Kirishima. His assistant answered the call almost immediately.

 

"Kirishima, there's a rat in the warehouse. This is your first priority, find him." 

 

Confused with his boss statement Kirishima asked, "pardon me Asami sama, but how did you get this information?" 

 

"Somebody recorded what was happening in the warehouse and sent the tape to Akihito." Asami replied. 

 

"I'll be on the task right away, Asami sama." 

 

"Report to me as soon as you find him. And clear my schedule for tonight" Asami said impassively. 

 

"Yes, Asami sama." 

 

Asami didn't end the call immediately like usual. For a brief moment he didn't utter a single word. "Asami sama, is there anything else?" Kirishima asked. Asami let a small sigh and said, "stationed several men in the lobby and around the building. Do not let Akihito out of the building." 

 

"Yes, Asami sama" Kirishima replied immediately.

 

After ending the call, Asami just stood still. He knew this is a tough subject for Akihito to stomach. The boy never asked so he never talked about it. And for the first time in his life he's not sure of what to do. He knew that if he pushed Akihito too hard the boy would flee. But not doing anything would only make matters worse. Making up his mind, he decided to see Akihito's reaction then tried to set things right. 

 

Asami went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Akihito, are you done? Dinner's getting cold." He heard the water tab turned off and Akihito said nervously "ye..yeah, be right out." 

 

Asami went to sit in the dining room and waited for Akihito there. Akihito then showed up and immediately sat down, dare not to look at the older man. "Itadakimasu!" he said and picked up his chopsticks. Akihito chewed down his food like a person who had not eaten in days. Asami just stared at his boy, frowning slightly. 

 

Akihito finished his dinner in record time. He noticed that Asami hadn't touched his food. "Is the food not to your liking? Let me tell you, it tastes good. Just give it a try, I think you'll like it" he said while staring at the untouched food.

 

Akihito suddenly stood up, surprising Asami. "Where are you going?" While picking up his eating utensils and took it to the sink, Akihito answered "um.. Mitarai suddenly called and asked me to help him with an assignment, so I have to leave now." 

 

Asami knew that Akihito was lying. The boy was actually avoiding him. Sensing that Asami was scrutinizing him, Akihito said "Look, I'm sorry okay? I know we haven't had dinner together for a while, but I kinda broke now, I need to earn some money to survive until they transfer my next paycheck." His eyes kept darting while he talked and he knew Asami could sense that he’s lying. Trying to distract Asami from noticing his lies, Akihito then rushed to his room to get his camera and bag.

 

Asami followed the boy to his room and stood at the door. "You can use mine until you get your paycheck" he offered. By this time Asami’s patience is getting very thin. This was the second time that night Akihito tried to get away from him. 

 

Akihito let a long sigh "And for God knows how many times, I'm gonna have to decline your offer." Akihito’s heart suddenly beat even faster than before from sensing Asami’s presence in his room. The man’s presence had always been big and it was usually comforting. However, at that moment it suffocated him instead. He felt the need to get away from the man really bad. Akihito then pretended to look at his wrist watch and cursed, "Shit! I need to get going or Mitarai will chew me alive if I'm late!" 

 

Walking passed his lover, suddenly Asami grabbed his wrist. He trembled slightly at the man's touch. "Are you coming back after?" he heard Asami asked. 

 

His back still facing Asami, he said "wh-what are you talking about, of course I'm coming back. Now let go off my wrist."

 

Asami felt a slight pain in his heart. This is the third time Akihito tried to get away from him, and that was all it took to lose his self-control completely. He pulled the boy and pushed him to the door. "Argh!" akihito yelped. "Asami! What are you doing?!" 

 

With one hand still holding Akihito's wrist, the other hand cupped Akihito's chin, forcing Akihito to look at him. Feeling uncomfortable, Akihito tried to push the man away but he's not match to Asami's strength. "Asami what-" his sentence was cut by Asami. "We both know what's going on. Stop pretending like nothing'd happened, Akihito."

 

Akihito was surprised with Asami's statement. He suddenly remembered that the TV was still on when he left the living room. Finding no point in denying it, Akihito said "yea it's a pretty fucked up situation that we're in, don't you think?" 

 

Asami noticed that Akihito's voice trembled slightly. "Are you scared?" Asami asked. 

 

"Yes."

 

"Of me?" 

 

Akihito averted his gaze. He answered with a low voice but Asami could still hear it clearly. "Yes."

 

Akihito didn't see it but Asami's facial expressions changed that moment. There's only one word to describe it: sadness. He stared at his lover, trying to accept his worst nightmare. Putting his mask back, he dare to ask the most important question of all, "are you leaving me?"

 

Akihito just looked sideways, staring at the floor. His chest tightened from the question. He remembered that he tried to leave Asami once before and it made him feel really miserable. For a brief moment, he closed his eyes, then took a long deep breath. When he opened them, he looked at Asami's eyes. "No." His voice was clear and determined.

 

Still staring at his boy, Asami let a long breath he didn't realize he was holding. Asami kissed Akihito's forehead deeply and hugged him tightly. Akihito then continued, "Asami, I'm going to stay at Kou's for a few days. I need to sort this out myself before we talk." Asami didn't say anything but tightening his hug instead, indicating that he disagree with Akihito's decision. 

 

"Asami, please," Akihito begged the man, "I need it." There's an uncomfortable silence between them, a moment where they were at their limits but still trying to understand and respect each other. Still hugging Akihito with one hand, his other hand reached the bathrobe pocket, took out his phone, and dialed a number. "Kirishima, tell the men to leave their stations." Akihito tears pooled in his eyes after hearing it. Slowly he hugged the man and said, "thank you."

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Kou! Breakfast's ready!" Akihito yelled while setting their plates on the dining table. "Yeah Aki I'll be right there" answered Kou who was preparing his presentation materials in the living room. 

After someone sent the tape showing Asami took care of his 'business' in a warehouse, Akihito had been living with his bestfriend, Kou. Despite objecting to his decision at first, Asami finally came to an understanding that Akihito really need to have some space from him for a while. Of course, this understanding came after he was convinced that the boy was not trying to leave him. 

"Wow Aki! Breakfast was delicious like always!" Kou complimented his cooking. "Thanks Kou. It's the least I can do after you let me stayed with you." They were eating eggs and bacon on toasts. A very simple breakfast which turned out to be a luxury for Kou despite his pathetic cooking skills. Still munching his breakfast, Kou asked "yeah about that, have you sorted out your problem?" Akihito just smiled at his friend, shaking his head lightly. "You know, I don't mind you staying here, you can stay as long as you want Aki. If you need anyone to listen to your problem don’t hesitate to tell me, okay?" 

Akihito smiled again at his friend. “Yea, I know. Thanks Kou, I really appreciate it.”

“Sure Aki, that’s what friends are for right?” Kou smiled back at his friend.

Akihito felt a little guilty at Kou for bothering him without telling him what the problem was. Although Kou knew that he was dating the most successful business man currently in Japan, Akihito wasn’t sure that letting his friend know all about Asami’s illegal business was a good idea. Some things should just stay under the radar. Fortunately, his friend had been very understanding and didn’t push him to talk about his problem. 

 “So, Asami san called me earlier.”

“What?!” The sudden information nearly made Akihito choked on the food he’s eating.

“Yeah, he said he couldn’t reach you because you turned your phone off.” 

“I forgot to charge my phone and it went dead.” Akihito explained, started to sound irritated at this point. He didn’t like the idea that Kou had to be involved in his problem with Asami. “So what did you say?”

“I said you were in the shower. I told him I would give the phone to you but he said he will just call you again later.” By this time Kou had finished eating his breakfast and taking the plate to the sink. “Hasn’t he called you again?”

Akihito knew that Asami didn’t want Kou to see him naked. That was precisely why he didn’t insist on talking to him. Possesive bastard! “No, he hasn’t. And don’t worry about it, I’ll wash the dishes” said Akihito, taking Kou’s plate from his hand. 

“Thanks. I have to get going now.” Kou went to get his bag and presentation folder. He halted his steps when he reached the front door and turned to Akihito, “You really should give Asami san a call and settle your problem with him. Don’t be so stubborn Aki, you have a good thing going on with him." 

Akihito sighed "yes yes I will. See you tonight for dinner ‘kay?” After Kou went out the apartment Akihito went to the front door and lock it. He turned his back against the door and leaned on it. “I just wished it was that simple Kou” he said. He closed his eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. Suddenly anger sipped on him. “That bastard! How could he involve Kou in this?!”

Akihito rushed to Kou’s room to get his phone and charged it. As soon as it’s charging he turned on the phone and it started beeping continuously. “What the hell?!” There were fifteen new messages in his phone and all of them from Asami. He read the messages, which turned out to have pretty much the same content, asking him to call the older man.

"So much for giving me some time to think, bastard!" He cursed, dialing Asami's number straight away. 

  
“Finally you call me“ Asami answered the phone after the second ring. 

“What the hell Asami? Why did you have to involve Kou in our problem?” Akihito couldn’t contain his anger anymore at this point.

“I did not. I tried to reach you but your phone was dead. You shouldn’t turned off your phone, Akihito” Asami said casually.

“I forgot to charge my phone and that’s why it was dead!” He felt his temper rose another notch when the man sounded so casual. It annoyed him a lot when Asami could keep his calm and composed demeanor and not affected by his emotions.

Asami smiled, there’s a slight relieve knowing that his boy didn’t turn off the phone on purpose. “Then you shouldn’t forget to charge it next time.”    

"Yes yes, whatever. So what was it that’s so important that you need to talk to me about that you had to leave mountain of messages and kept calling me for like hundred times a day?” Akihito asked sarcastically. 

“When are you coming back to the penthouse?” 

Akihito sighed heavily. “And I thought you’re being considerate and let me sort out my thoughts at my own pace!”

“I am being considerate, but it’s been five days, Akihito, and I’m an impatient man.” Asami’s voice turn dark a little and Akihito knew that the man felt displeased with the current situation. 

Akihito knew that he needed to approached the man in a different way so that he could stay at Kou’s place for another few days. He wasn’t ready to face his lover yet. “I know, and believe me I’m trying my best here, Asami. But it’s not that simple” he said softly. 

It seemed that his tactic worked for Asami’s voice had turned softer. “Two more days, Akihito" Asami said, bluntly ignoring the fact of his lover's feelings.

Akihito felt his temper rose again.  _Demanding, controlling jerk!_  He cursed silently, trying his best not to irritate Asami further. There’s always a chance that the man will take him home by force like he always did if he didn’t play his cards nice. 

Taking a deep breath, he had no choice but to agree with the older man. “Fine. And stop calling me every second every day, Asami. You’re not giving me enough time to think by doing that! I’m still here and you know it ‘cause your men still out there hiding somewhere watching me. What more do you want to know?”

Asami smirked. “So you noticed them.”

Akihito sighed and rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t born yesterday Asami.”

Asami chuckled lightly, feeling slightly relieved that the air between them weren’t as tense as before. “Come home, Akihito.”

“And I’ve said it I will in two days. I promise.”

“I’ll send the car to pick you up on Sunday noon then.”

“Great. Bye” Akihito ended the call and dumped the phone on the table. He laid in bed, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Such a short conversation with Asami made him feel so tired. He knew he wasn’t ready to face Asami yet. That was why he had been avoiding most of his calls and texts for five days. And the fact that he had to come home the day after tomorrow made him feel uneasy. 

Akihito had thought about it over and over again, that he knew already who Asami Ryuichi really was from the beginning. How could he not know; the fact that the man did what contradict his utmost life principle was the cause of their first meeting. 

  
As his feelings were taking over, slowly but surely he chose to ignore that knowlege. And it was easy for him to do it since he hardly heard people talked about Asami’s illegal activities. Asami also never discussed his job with him, and they were fine that way. And unlike with anyone else, Asami pretty much let him say what was on his mind without having to filter it. Asami also let him do what he wanted, and took care of the mess Akihito was involved in. All these factors changed how Akihito saw Asami, turning the man to be the source of his comfort and security.  


But this time the situation had changed. He could no more ignore the fact that his lover was a ruthless man. For their relationships to work, Akihito knew that he had to accept Asami completely for who he really was. Akihito was sure that if he tried hard enough he would be able to do it. But he wasn't so sure about living with the fact that he might be the reason behind someone else's suffering and death. 

Up until this moment Akihito was still suffering from immense guilt for what happened to Nakamura. He kept blaming himself for being insensitive. He knew that Asami was so possessive towards him that the man could do something unimaginable if he caught someone harboring feelings for him. Should he realized Nakamura's feelings sooner, he would have asked Asami to replaced the man immediately, sending the former bodyguard away as far as possible from him, and most importantly from Asami.

Akihito realized that if he couldn't bring himself to accept Asami completely, he would have no choice but to leave the man. And he knew that was impossible. He would never say it out loud, and maybe he would keep denying it until the end, but deep down he realized that he loved and cared for the man deeply. These feelings scared him even more than Asami at this time, because despite everything that happened and how he felt about it, he still loved Asami, so much so that he's considering the possibility to tolerate something that he despised.

First ignoring it, and now tolerating and accepting it, putting his own values and feelings aside. Everything was meant for the older man, so that he could be together with him. Akihito couldn't contain he's emotions anymore and tears started streaming down his face. It was all too much for him to handle and finally took a toll on him. Sobbing like a child, he asked himself:  _What have I become?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I'm terribly sorry for the late update. A lot of things suddenly came up and I just couldn't find the time to continue writing this chapter. But here it is, I have finally finished writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Asami was sitting on his bed and had been starring at his phone for a while. He couldn’t believe what Akihito just said. He knew that all he needed was a little patience until his lover was ready and the boy would come home by himself. He knew that it was just a matter of time. But he never thought that the boy would ever use the word ‘promise’ to convince him. Akihito hardly used the word, well, never voluntarily. So really, even after being together for several years now there’s always something that he would do or say to surprise Asami.

 

Asami let a relief sigh and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the heavy burden that had been accompanying him for five days slowly dissapearing. Asami rarely experienced this kind of feeling. As a matter of fact, this was the second time he felt it in his entire adult life. Saving Akihito from Feilong in Hongkong being the first one. It was such a good feeling yet foreign at the same time, and he intended to embrace it. There was nothing could cause him as much distress as his precious Akihito, not even losing millions of his money, or being betrayed by his subordinates, or losing territories to his rivals.

 

Suddenly his phone beeped, indicating that Kirishima had arrived at the apartment lobby. He got off the bed and head towards the front door. He felt so much more energized compared to the days before, and it’s all thanks to his boy. _Today was going to be a good day_. He just knew it.

 

The elevator finally reached the lobby and as soon as the door opened Asami strode confidently towards his limo. His loyal secretary opened the door for him and bowed deeply, “Good morning, Asami sama.” Asami halted his steps briefly before he got inside the limo and looked at Kirshima. “Good morning.” The secretary’s facial expressions changed slightly for a second, surprised by the rare greeting from his boss. Usually he only got a nod, and for the past few days, nothing. Asami noticed it and smirked. _Yes Kirishima, I said good bye to my foul mood this morning._

 

Kirishima followed and sat in front of him. He was about to give him his reports when Asami suddenly spoke. “Kirishima, clear my schedule for Sunday. Send the men to pick up Akihito on Sunday noon.”

 

“Yes Asami sama.” The secretary was not surprised by the news. Somehow he was convinced that his boss and the boy would eventually work out their problems. As he was opening his journal to write it down, Asami suddenly interrupted him. “On a second thought, don’t send the men. We will pick up Akihito that day.” Kirishima couldn’t help but smile and nod to his boss. “Yes, Asami sama. I will personally drive you there.”

 

Kirishima then handed a file folder full of reports for Asami to review. “Sir, I have another good news. We have found Umeda and he’s currently transported to the warehouse.”

 

Asami smiled at the news. “Today is indeed a good day, Kirishima.”

 

The rare sight in front of him caught Kirishima off guard, and he starred at Asami dumbfounded. But as soon as Asami glanced at him he quickly snapped from it and cleared his throat to regain his composure. ”We should pay him a visit first before going to the office” the man continued. Kirishima nodded and started scrablling through his journal. “I’ll reschedule your meetings for today, Sir.”

 

Asami didn’t say anything anymore, nor did he read the reports. He just look silently out through the window. His chest felt light as the burden was lifted this morning by his boy’s promise. Promise Akihito had made, and like himself, Akihito was a man of his word. Although the circumstances they’re currently in was rather delicate, but he knew Akihito wouldn’t break his promise. His lover had too much pride to do such thing. And also, loved him too much.

 

Asami decided to give the boy some credits for his efforts, to show that he appreciated them. He was hoping that Akihito would see that his efforts were reciprocated, showing that their relationship was equally important for Asami, and that Asami was willing to give in, to a certain degree of course. Letting a long breath, he finally said “Kirishima, ask the men to stop following Akihito until he gets back to the penthouse.” A tough decision, but he knew he must do it for the sake of his relationship with his lover. He had to show that he believed in him by giving him the so called freedom his lover always demanded.

 

This time Kirishima’s exemplary respond didn’t go as he expected. He stared at Asami with his mouth slightly opened. For a man who was so possessive toward his belongings and needed control to function properly, Asami would never let the boy unguarded and got no reports about his activities. The shocked from hearing the order made him stop midway from rescheduling Asami’s activities for that day. Feeling that he got lack of response, Asami looked at Kirishima and frown. “Kirishima?” The secretary instantly recovered his senses, and before Asami could feel displeased he quickly nodded his head. “I-I’ll contact them right now, Asami sama” and he took out his phone from his suit pocket straight away. 

 

Tokyo’s busy street made the ride slow, but it didn’t bother Asami at all. He was feeling content, with his boy and himself. Pride swelled in his chest at what they had achieved through their relationship. He’s certain that they will work out their problem, and everything would be better with Akihito by his side again. 

 

Finally reaching the warehouse, he strode out of the limo after Kirishima opened the door for him. Few guards posted outside the warehouse immediately greeted their boss. “Asami sama!” and Asami nodded at them. 

 

Inside the warehouse, he could see that Umeda was sitting on a chair, his wrists tied behind his back. Few bruises marked his face, all but major damage inflicted by his subordinates, as per his order. Umeda saw him and frown. Ignoring his ‘guest’, Asami continued to walk to his chair and sat down. He crossed his legs in a gracious move and then took out his cigar. Kirishima immediately stepped forward and lighted it up.

 

Asami enjoyed the first few puffs while staring impassively at Umeda’s face, assesing the man who might be responsible for what happened between him and his lover. Nobody dare to say a word, or make any movement. They’re all waiting for the crime lord to break the ice. Asami’s aura was really intense, suffocating them who were in the warehouse.

 

This was a simple psychological trick intending to show power and intimidate others. And as with everything else, Asami excercised this method perfectly and he could already see the result within thirty seconds. The sweat in his prisoner’s face started to become visible and Asami slightly smirked at the sight. Feeling satisfied, he finally ended the silence.

 

“Umeda kun, I believe you know the reason why you’re brought here. I’ll-“ Asami’s sentence was cut midway by Umeda who was now panicking. “F-fuck you! Untied me r-right now!” Suoh immediately stepped forward and punched his face and gut. “Wait for your turn to speak!” He then step aside to let Asami continued. 

 

Asami starred at Umeda impassively, unaffected by his comment at all. “I believe we don’t know each other Umeda kun. If you never contacted Nakamura we might not be able to find you.” Asami took a moment to asses Umeda’s confused face before continuing. “Were you the one who recorded what happened in the warehouse?”

 

Umeda frowned at the question, and before he could say anything Suoh punched his face again with full force. “Arghhh!” He screamed and fell onto the floor with the chair still tied to his body. Few guards went forward to put him back into position, and as soon as he’s sitting upright Suoh punched his now bleeding nose. “Answered the boss!”

 

“n-NO! NOOO! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he screamed his answered.

 

Still assesing Umeda’s face intently, Asami moved on to his next question. “Do you know these names, Hitoshi and Saito?”

 

Umeda went silent suddenly, proving Asami that he knew those names. But sensing that he’s going to get a punch again, he quickly answered the question. “YES! YES! I know them! They were my colleagues but I don’t keep in touch with them anymore after they quit their job last month!”

 

Asami glanced at Kirishima and the secretary nodded his head, implying that man was telling the truth. “What was your relationship to Nakamura?” Asami asked.

 

Umeda was breathing raggedly. His nose were now broken and bleeding heavily, making him spat the blood that got into his mouth as he spoke. “I-I didn’t know him,we’d never even met! I was offered an amount of money to text him several times!”

 

Umeda realized the gravity of his situation at that moment and he started to fear for his life. He continued talking, trying to convince the man in front of him that he’s innocent. “L-look! I don’t know what they did, b-but I swear I had no part in it! I needed the money so I didn’t even question their motives!”

 

Asami reached his shoulder holster and took out his favorite berreta. Umeda’s face turned pale at the sight of the gun and he immediately begged Asami. “I-I swear! Please!” he screamed.

 

Asami suddenly stood up, his left hand still holding his burning cigar and his right hand now holding the gun. “I believe you, Umeda kun.” Asami walked towards Umeda, circling the man whose fate was already set. “I bet you don’t even know who I am. One piece of advice, you should know who you’re crossing path with before you decided to do something.”

 

“Wh-who are you?” Umeda dared himself to ask.

 

“Asami Ryuichi.” Hearing the name made Umeda’s eyes widen and his jaw hanging. Panic struck through him as he now knew how dangerous the man he’s messing with. He opened his mouth trying to plead for his life again, but before he could say anything Asami fired a shot between his eyes, ending his life in an instant. 

 

Umeda could be considered lucky as he suffered only few bruises and a broken nose. Asami’s improved mood really saved the man from the agony of torture. However, Asami’s still not pleased that he hadn’t found the man who recorded the incident and sent the tape to his lover. The mastermind.

 

Asami now starred at the lifeless body. His soulless golden eyes did not show the slightest pity or regret. “Kirishima, find the rest of the rats.”

 

 “I’ll find and bring them to you as soon as possible, Asami sama.”

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Exhausted after his long thoughts about his relationship with Asami followed by a heart-wrenching crying, Akihito had been sleeping in his bed for hours. He did not move an inch during his sleep, only his breast rising up and down accompanied by a deep, quiet, short breath. It is a well-known fact that when Takaba Akihito was sleeping, he slept like a dead man. Even a storm would surely find it hard to wake him up. 

 

That was precisely why he did not notice that there was someone who had been knocking on the front door. At first they were simple, polite knocks. When there was no one answering the door, the person got impatient and the knocks were also getting louder. however, it only stirred Akihito a little in his sleep. But suddenly the knocks turned into loud bangs, startling Akihito awake and he immediately sat up. “What the fuck was that?!”

 

Still feeling groggy, he tried his best to asses the situation. Someone continued to bang on the front door, and finally he realised where the sound was coming from when he heard a man shouted, “Hello?! Excuse me! I’m your neighbour, is anybody in there?”

 

“Y-yes!” His voice was raspy and he cleared his throat. “Just a moment!”

 

Akihito lightly slapped both his cheeks with his hands to get fully awake. He was very much sleepy and felt a slight dizziness when he walked to the front door. He looked with one eye through the peep whole on the door. Not recognising the man he saw, he asked “and who are you?”

 

“I’m your neighbour.”

 

“Ah! Yes of course!” He immediately opened the door. There stood a man in his forties and about his height with a round belly. He looked like an average Japanese worker, except that he was dressing in a rather casual clothes. The man smiled radiantly when the door was opened and greeted Akihito. “Hello! I’m sorry to bother you. I’m your neighbour and I brought a cake for Kou san. He helped me carrying my luggages when I moved in and I just want to say thank you.” He then handed Akihito the box.

 

Akihito accepted the box and bowed. “Thank you so much. Kou san is at work at the moment, but I’ll let him know later that you dropped by.”

 

“Thank you. Are you living here with Kou san? I thought he lives alone.”

 

“Yes he is, I only stayed here for a few days.” Akihito tried to show his best smile as he still felt slightly groggy. The man seemed to noticed his sleepy face. “Ah I’m sorry, did I wake you up? I didn’t mean to knocked on the door so loud.”

 

Akihito frown slightly at the statement. He was pretty sure the man banged the door instead of knocking it. And it was actually really inappropriate to bang someone’s door unless you know them well enough and put it as a joke. He felt a slight discomfort but soon shrugged it off, thinking that he might heard wrong because he was also sleeping at that time.

 

“No, don’t worry about it. It’s time for me to get up anyway,” Akihito said while grabbing the edge of the door as he thought that the conversation was coming to an end. “Well, thanks again for delivering the cake yourself, I’ll make sure Kou san know- ”

 

“Ah! Are you a photographer?!” the man suddenly interrupted.

 

“…yes I am, and how do you know this?” This time Akihito couldn’t help but frown and feeling suspicious toward the man. 

 

“It’s there, your camera, on the table.” The man pointed at his camera through his shoulder. 

 

Akihito then turned around to confirm it and his camera was indeed on the table. Feeling slightly guilty, he smiled awkwardly at the man while unconsciously scratching his neck.

 

The man seemed to ignore him and showed more interest in his camera. “What kind of camera are you using?” he asked.

 

“Nikkon D750. Do you know anything about camera?”

 

“Yes I do, I am actually a freelance cameraman.”

 

Akihito couldn’t help but surprised at the statement. “Really? Where do you usually work?” He asked, now showing more interest toward the man.

 

“At Ichi station” the man smiled proudly. Ichi station was the leading TV stations in the country, and to be associated with the name brought a certain pride towards the people who worked there.

 

Hearing that the man works at the Ichi station really surprised and piqued Akihito’s interest. “WOW! You must have really good skills then to be working there!”

 

“Hahaha I think I’m not bad. It was pure luck that I had a friend who worked there and he introduced me to the director.” The man explained while looking rather shy.

 

“You know what, I think I’m being rude for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Takaba Akihito, would you like to come in?” Akihito stepped aside, gesturing the man to come in. “But, I mean, if you’re busy then it’s fine.”

 

The man smiled widely. “Well, I don’t have any work today, so I supposed it’s ok. It’’s nice to meet you Takaba san, my name is Satoshi.” 

 

Akihito smiled back.”Nice to meet you too Satoshi san. Please come in.”

 

The man came inside the apartment and took off his shoes at the foyer. Akihito then asked him to take a seat. After serving the man tea, they soon engaged in a thorough conversation that mostly about cameras. The man, due to his age, advanced Akihito in both experiences and techniques. He enthusiastically shared a lot of his knowledges and experiences, which astounded Akihito. It was not often for Akihito to chat with someone with such knowledge, and he responded with the same enthusiasm. 

 

“It took me about two years with lots of failures to fully master photography, but when you eventually could produce the perfect shot then i supposed all the efforts were worth it” Satoshi said with a humble smile. He then explained how he came to his current job, that there was a vacant position as a cameraman at the TV station and he needed a job so he took it and became a cameraman.

 

“Wow, now your story really piqued my interest. I might want to know a little more about being a cameraman as well to broaden my knowledge. Maybe you could teach me a thing or two as a start” Akihito said with beamed eyes, showing his enthusiasm. “But with your past experiences and skills, why are you only working as a freelance at Ichi station? I bet you could get a higher position if you applied for it, like maybe assistant director of photography.”

 

Satoshi suddenly shifted in his seat and laugh awkwardly. “Well, thank you for the compliment. Let’s just say that I have a personal issue with my family that requires me to work only as a freelance.” The man now started rubbing his hands on his thighs. Akihito could tell that his guest was feeling uncomfortable, but before he could say anything Satoshi suddenly said, “Well, I think I have to go now. I have to go buy some ingredients for my dinner.” He then stood up and walked toward the front door. 

 

Akihito followed him, feeling rather guilty for making him feel uncomfortable. “Thanks for sharing your experience. I hope we can meet again and talk some more.” Akihito then opened the front door for him.

 

Satoshi finished putting on his shoes and walked toward the door. “Of course. You should just dropped by at my apartment and we can continue chatting. Or since I’m free on Sunday we can have lunch together perhaps? I’d like to know more about you and your work as well.”

 

Akihito silently cursed Asami for making him go back to the penthouse on Sunday. Otherwise, he would be looking forward to have lunch with his new acquaintance. “Ah, sorry I can’t make it on Sunday. I have to go back to my place that day.”

 

“Well, maybe some other time then. Where do you live anyway?” the man asked.

 

“In Shinjuku.” Satoshi suddenly stood still, stunned after hearing the answer. Noticing the respond he got, Akihito was sure that he wouldn’t think that a freelance photographer such as him could afford to rent a place at Shinjuku, let alone owning it. He quickly added, “well it’s not my own place. I live with someone there, and since I do the cooking and the cleaning so I don’t have to pay the rent, so yeah…hahaha” He explained while giving a nervous laugh.

 

The silence stretched for a few good seconds until Akihito called for him. “Um…are you okay?” The man snapped from his thoughts and smiled. “Ah yes, I’m sorry. Well, I have to get going now. Please send my regards to Kou san.” He then left the apartment, walking rather hurriedly. 

 

Akihito found his reaction a bit strange. ‘Is the fact that I live in Shinjuku really that shocking?’ he thought, feeling a bit insulted. However, Akihito being Akihito, he shrugged it off as soon as he remembered that he had to go to the supermarket as well to buy some pocky and beers. He quickly put the cake in the fridge, grabbed the apartment key that Kou gave him, and walked out of the apartment toward the parking lot where he parked his vespa.

 

It did not take long for him to go back to the apartment due to the light traffic. He got off the vespa and felt strange, like there was something missing. As he walked toward the apartment then he realised that there was nobody following him. Literally no one. “What the…” was all he could say while looking everywhere searching for a man or two in black suits that must look out of place. 

 

He stared at the open place, not able to find anyone. “Asami… he trusts me…” 

 

Suddenly he felt like going home to the penthouse, felt like hugging the older man. He was swept away by the ‘gift’, the only thing that he had been wanting and asking but was refused consistently. More importantly, this time he did not even ask for it but was given  to him for free. 

 

Suddenly he forgot all the doubts that he had on his lover and himself. Asami was willing to give up something that he considered as important for the sake of his happiness, their happiness. Asami trusted him, trusted the deep bond lay within their relationship. Because at this moment the presence of the bodyguards did not represent security, which was why Asami had insisted on having him followed by bodyguards all the time. This time it represented trust. And by eliminating the bodyguards meant only one thing, that Asami trusted him completely. He trusted that Akihito would not run away, that Akihito would keep his promise to come home on Sunday, and that Akihito would try to overcome their problem just like any other couple would.

 

Suddenly his legs were moving toward the vespa, getting quicker after each step. He hopped on the vehicle and as he was about to put on his helmet, he heard a voice from behind him.

 

“Hello again, young man.”

 

Akihito turned his head and saw the man he chatted with half an hour ago. “Oh, hi again Satoshi san. Have you finished doing the groceries shopping? Well, that was fast” Akihito slightly frown since there was no sight of shopping bag with the man.

 

“Where are you going? I thought you don’t have work to do today. I was hoping we could have dinner together since you can’t make it for lunch on Sunday to, you know, continue our talk.” the man replied, ignoring Akihito’s question.

 

“That sounds really good, but I have to go back home now so I’ll take a rain check, yea? I’m actually in a hurry now so…” Akihito did not finished his sentence as he tried to put on his helmet.

 

“Well that’s a pity.” He heard the man said. “But I’m afraid I cannot let you go to see Asami, Takaba san.”

 

The mention of Asami’s name stunned him. His hands still holding the helmet above his head when he finally realised what the other man said. “E-excuse me? Wha-“ But before he could finish his sentence the man suddenly brought his one hand on the back of his head and his other hand out of the trousers pocket to the photographer’s face and covered his nose with a cloth. Akihito struggled to get away from the man but the man held his grip tightly, and within seconds Akihito lost his consciousness. Satoshi held Akihito’s limp body with his hands and said, “I’m sorry, but I have to insist that we continue our talk.”

 


	6. chapter 6

Akihito could hear the sound of car engine. He could hear the sound of a man humming a song. He could hear the sound of rustling paper and a man chewing food. Then the humming started again. He could hear everything that was going on around him perfectly, but it was really difficult for him to open his eyes. He tried, hard. But it was like the brain did not process the command and send signal to his eyes like it usually did. So he waited patiently until the effect of the drugs wore off. 

 

Akihito counted how many songs the man was humming to in order to make sure he would stay conscious. And after what seemed to be twenty minutes he started to be able to open his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy, but he managed to keep it open partially. Now he could confirm that he was in a moving car. He also realised that his hands were tied with rope behind him, and he started to feel his shoulder hurting. As he tried to untie the rope, the driver suddenly spoke, “Takaba san are you awake?” He halted his movements and pretended to be unconscious. “If you are awake then we should continue our talk from before, don’t you think?” Akihito stayed silence, not able to decide what to do at this point. “Well, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk to me now, I do understand why. But just for your information, there’s no way you could untie the rope.” Satoshi continued and chuckled a little. 

 

Feeling that his effort would result in nothing, Akihito bursted out his thoughts. “yeah, what are you…boy scout of the year or something?”. The man laughed at what he just heard. “You’re funny, you know that? And interesting…” Satoshi left his sentence hanging. Akihito sensed that the man in front of him now was harmless, just like when they were talking in Kou’s apartment before. He dared himself to get up and sit properly in the middle of the backseat so he could see the man’s face from the rear view mirror. “Why are you doing this Satoshi san?”

 

“Satoshi looked at him through the rear view mirror briefly before he settled his eyes on the road again. “I must say Takaba san, you really take the situation really well. Has this happened to you before? Well, I’m not surprised given your relationship to Asami.”

 

Akihito did not reply the man. Hearing Asami’s name suddenly turned down his mood. _Asami… I’m sorry that this has to happened again… Maybe in the end I wouldn’t be able to keep my promise._ The man looked at the rear view mirror again and smiled. “Don’t worry Takaba san, Asami will surely come to safe you again this time.” 

 

Akihito snapped from his thought. Suddenly he was filled with raged for hearing the man kept mentioning Asami’s name. “Say Satoshi san, what did Asami do to you? But let me tell you something, I wouldn’t believe it if you say that Asami is your rival. You’re no match to him, I can tell that for sure!”

 

“HAHAHA!” The man laugh boomed through the car. “No, I suppose I’m no match to him” he replied while wiping his tearing eyes. Akihito was not affected by the man’s reply and kept his ground and as fierce as he always did when facing his enemy. “You haven’t answered my question. Why are you doing this, kidnapping me? I’ve figured this has something to do with Asami.” 

 

“Well you surely are not dumb, Takaba san. I like you even more now.” Satoshi grinned widely.

 

Akihito scoffed at the man’s answer. “Where are you taking me anyway?”

 

“You’ll know soon, Takaba san. We’ll be there soon enough,” Satoshi answered.

 

Akihito was getting impatient since Satoshi refused to answer his questions. He decided to bluff a little, trying to stir the man’s emotions out of control. “You know, I had been kidnapped few times, so I think I can get out of this situation pretty easily now. Would you like to see me try?”

 

Contrary to what he believed would happen, the man kept his demeanour composed. He did not even looked at him to confirm that Akihito was still securely tied. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I can imagine you would want to know my side of story. At least why I sent you the video tape.”

 

Akihito’s jaw hang in surprised and his eyes now widen and filled with horror. His gaze met Satoshi’s at the rear view mirror. For a second Akihito could swear that Satoshi’s eyes looked so cold and it made him shivered a little. Suddenly Satoshi’s demeanour changed completely as he looked relax again and he winked his eye at Akihito and smiled. “So sit down nicely like a good boy until we arrive at our destination, Takaba san.”

 

Akihito kept his lips tight through out the journey. The man’s relax and casual demeanour completely fooled him into thinking that he was harmless, even after he drugged and kidnapped him. The cold eyes he saw was no imagination, they were real. He could feel that the air around them turned cold as well at the time. Now he realised the gravity of the situation he was in, that it was much more serious than he first thought. So for the first time since he was awake Akihito cursed silently, “Fuck!”

 

Satoshi did not try to continue his conversation with Akihito throughout the journey. He just kept driving and humming to the song played on his music player. He was no fool, he knew who Asami Ryuichi and what he was getting himself into when he first plan this ‘attack’, unlike his other two friends. Hitoshi knew about Asami and what he was capable of after they sent the video tape, and he could not help but feel terrified wherever he went outside. It really got into his mind and his imagination started to take over his senses. He felt that there were people watching his every move and that he was going to be killed soon. After three days of living in terror, he finally gave up and committed suicide. Whereas it seemed that Umeda had disappeared from this world. Satoshi had not heard from him again since the day he gave the man his payment. He heard Umeda said that he wanted to leave Tokyo, so he assumed that Umeda also changed his mobile number since he couldn’t reach him when he called him before kidnapping Akihito. 

 

So this time it left Satoshi all alone to continue his plan. A plan that originally was supposed to be  a simple plan: recorded the event, sent it to Takaba Akihito, and waited for their relationships to fell apart. Mission accomplished. In order to better monitor how far of his plan had been achieved, he went to stay at the same apartment with Takaba’s friend. Moreover, he needed to confirm his theory, that if Takaba Akihito stayed at his friend’s place meant that he actually had moved out from Asami’s place, that it meant they had ended their relationship. So he went over to the apartment and introduce himself, trying to get to know the young mann in order to get more information about their relationship. And it turned out to deviate from his plan completely.

 

Satoshi panicked, and was furious over the knowledge. So he went on with his back up plan; the one, which if it went as it was planned, was going to be the one plan that might end his journey in this world. He already accepted his fate when he made the decision to kidnap Takaba Akihito. However, knowing that he might not be able to go through the days again like everyone else anytime soon, that his life would soon end, and only God knows what might happen to his lifeless body, took a toll on him and he could not help but feel distressed and wretched. 

 

His ability for a poker face help him keep his inner feelings under control most of the times.  Thinking about Asami always made his self-control spiralling in the past. Thus, whenever Asami’s name came across his lips or others, he found himself struggling to keep his demeanour composed. 

 

Finally reaching to their destination, Akihito gaped at the sight in front of him. “What the hell?! This was the same house that Nakamura brought me to!”

 

Satoshi chuckled at the statement. “You have a good memory, Takaba san. This, in fact, is the house that I grew up in."

 

Satoshi got out of the car and proceeded to open the back door to let Akihito out. He held Akihito's elbow to guide him into the house. Akihito looked around at his surroundings hoping to see anyone who might be able to help him but found none. As he planned his escape route in his head, Satoshi suddenly interrupted. "Don't even think about it, Takaba san." Akihito turned his head to look at the man who seemed capable of reading his mind. "Let's make this easy for the both of us, okay? It wouldn't take long for the main star to show up so please be patient." 

 

Akihito gasped at the statement. "Asami! You used me as bait to get to Asami!" 

 

Satoshi opened the front door and got inside the house, pulling Akihito with him. He went down to the basement and asked Akihito to sit down on a chair. The basement used to be a place where Satoshi's father created his paintings. Now it was empty with only a table and four chairs. Satoshi used this room as a meeting place with his accomplices. 

 

Knowing that he was in a disadvantage position, Akihito decided to obey the man for the time being. He walked to sit down on the chair and winced at the humidity which was suffocating. "Open the window, will you?" He asked.

 

“Sorry but there's no window. I'll turn the fan on, you'll feel better soon" Satoshi replied.

 

Akihito frown at the man. He was being nice now, but a few moments ago he was cold and showed murderous aura. "So... um... what are you going to do now?" He asked with slight hesitation.

 

The man looked at him and smiled. "I'll go buy us some dinner. And when I'm gone, please behave yourself. I have a bedtime story for you later." 

 

Satoshi then went out of the basement and locked the door. When he was sure that Satoshi had left the house he started to roam the room, searching for something sharp to cut the rope. Unfortunately he could not find any. The room has only one way in and out, and it was locked. He was also sure that if he had screamed no one would have heard it because the room had no window. He sat down again on the chair, took a deep breath and dropped his head down. His only hope was for Asami to find and rescue him, like he always did.


	7. Chapter 7

Left alone in the basement, Akihito started thinking about the situation he was in. Since there was no way that he could leave the basement, he thought of a way to talk things through with his kidnapper. The man’s heart might soften a little, although he highly doubt it. He seemed and sounded resolute about his action.

 

Thinking about his kidnapper made him shuddered a little. Beneath the surface the man might seem harmless. However, there was something within the young man that screamed danger every time he looked at him. It might be the way Satoshi looked at him, it might be the way he spoke to him. Akihito couldn’t really figured it out, but it was cleared to him that Satoshi knew how to play his game. Everything seemed to had been well planned and calculated. 

 

Akihito was sure that he was actually a good man who was forced to show his inner demon. That was why, as much as the man terrified him, he could made him feel relax with his casual and humble demeanour. The contradicted feelings that he had been experiencing since he met him did not confuse him but arouse his interest, and despite his current less than fortunate situation, he silently looked forward to his bedtime story. 

 

' _Your curiosity will kill you someday, Akihito’_ he remembered Asami told him once. He knew Asami was right, but he could not help it, it’s deep rooted in him. So, he tried to calm down, tried not to be reckless so as to not make the situation worse that it already was. 

 

He really wanted to go back to Asami’s side, wanted to fix their relationship. He silently hoped that his lover would soon notice that he’d been missing. Akihito thought about how the older man could always find him. Wherever he was, Asami would always come and rescue him. Surely this time would not be any difference.

 

Akihito was still deep in his thoughts when he heard the door was being unlocked. He turned his head and saw Satoshi with two shopping bags. 

 

“I brought food and some water. Would you like to eat now?” the man offered.

 

“No, I’m good, thanks.”

 

Satoshi opened a bottle of water and drank it. “Suit yourself.”

 

He then sat on the chair in front of Akihito. They stared at each other without a single word being uttered. However, Akihito could not hold his curiosity about the man anymore and broke the silence. “So, you’re not a freelance cameraman at Ichi station?”

 

“I was” Satoshi replied casually.

 

“But not anymore?”

 

“Nope”

 

“Why?”

 

Satoshi shifted on his seat and gulped his drink again before he answered the question. “Because I need to concentrate in doing something else.”

 

“Ruining my relationship with Asami.” Akihito stated bluntly. 

 

“You could say that…yeah…” the man slightly nodded. 

 

“Are you also planning to kill us?”

 

Both Satoshi and Akihito fixed their eyes on each other. While Akihito’s face showed determination, Satoshi only stared at him impassively. An uncomfortable silence stretched for a moment until Satoshi sighed, ready to answer the question. 

 

“I thought about it," he said while nodding slightly. "But unfortunately I am not a murderer.” He drank the water again and put the bottle on the table. “Unlike certain someone we know.” Satoshi arched his eye brows briefly, implying that they both knew who he was talking about.

 

Akihito hated it that his lover had to be bad-mouthed by a person he barely knew. In fact, in his opinion no one was allowed to bad-mouth Asami, ever. He could not wait until the man spilled the story behind his hatred toward Asami. “Satoshi san, why don’t you just tell me what Asami did to you.”

 

Satoshi suddenly chuckled lightly and shook his head. “You really are taking this kidnapping thing really well, Takaba san. You are brave, I must admit that. And I could feel that you are a sincere person. So it makes me wonder, why such a nice person as you would be head over heels with a person such as Asami…” Satoshi’s face suddenly turned grim while enunciating and emphasising each word. “A Cruel.Heartless.Bastard. A Murderer.”

 

Akihito was slightly taken aback but he quickly snapped from it as he tried to defend Asami and himself. “T-that’s none of your concern!”

 

“Very well” the man stood up and walked to grab one of the shopping bag. He took out one small food container and put it on the table. "But I can’t let you get sick, so why don’t you eat while I tell you your bedtime story." Satoshi then went around toward Akihito to untie the rope, releasing his right hand and tied his left hand to the arm chair. Akihito did not try to escape and be as cooperative as he could. He needed to know what Asami did to this person.

 

“What the hell…how am I supposed to eat in this situation?!” Akihito scoffed but took the chopstick immediately and started to munch his food.

 

Satoshi smirked at Akihito’s behavior. He went back to his seat and took a deep breath, ready to share some of his past with the young man in front of him. “So... there’s a girl name Harumi. One afternoon she came home looking radiantly happy. Enthusiastically, she told me she met someone the night before and how perfect he was, tall, handsome, wealthy, charismatic, influential, and the compliments went on for a while” he chuckled at the memory, his eyes showing all kind of compassion as he remembered the event.

 

“The next day the perfect man invited her to dinner. It was unexpected and she was ecstatic. She could not believe that such a guy took an interest in her. And don’t get me wrong, although Harumi might not posses the look like those models in the magazines, but she was very attractive. She was petite, her eyes were almond shape and full of joy, her long silk black hair-” 

 

A burp sound suddenly interrupted him. “Ooops! Haha sorry,” said Akihito casually. Satoshi could not help but laughed for Akihito had finished his dinner and now relaxing on the chair while rubbing his belly. Satoshi shook his head in amusement and smiled fondly at the man. “You really are something, do you know that?” 

 

“What?! I was starving…” Akihito protested, his cheeks blushed a little. “Don’t mind me, go on with your story.”

 

Satoshi chuckled again and continued. “Yeah…so, although Harumi was not the prettiest girl on earth, she was surely an eye-catching young woman. And her nice personality enhanced her looks-”

 

“Bottom line she was the perfect…what? Wife? Sister? Friend? And I believe the perfect man she met was Asami” Akihito interrupted him again.

 

“...sister.”

 

“What’d happened to her?” Akihito asked while yawning. “Pardon me, I feel a bit sleepy, it’s been a long day.”

 

“Yeah it’s ok.” Satoshi replied. “So, Harumi was ecstatic, she never dared to think that such a man would ask to meet her again, let alone having dinner in a high class restaurant. She made sure that she was perfect from top to bottom, and she looked stunning that night. It turned out that the mighty Asami was actually attracted to her at the time, so she spent the day and the day after that with him, and it lasted for a week. Then Asami had to go abroad for his business, so she waited patiently for the man to return. Few days before Asami was scheduled to come back to Japan, Harumi found out that she was pregnant.” 

 

Akihito gasped and his eyes widen in surprised. He thought the man was always very careful not to let anything like that happen. Satoshi ignored him and continued his story. 

 

“The news shocked her immensely, and to make sure that the result was correct she went to see three different ob-gyn, and all of them told him that the result was positive…. You see, she was twenty three at the time, a little too young to have a baby, but she told me that she wanted to keep it and asked me to help her raise the baby in the future. I immediately agree because it was what she wanted. So, when Asami came back to Japan, she went to see him in his office to tell him the news and that she decided to keep the baby, with or without him.”

 

Satoshi stopped speaking and his gaze downcast. Akihito could see the sorrow in his eyes, and felt sorry for the man. He gave the man a few moments to gather himself before asking the man to continue. “Satoshi san…What happened next?”

 

Satoshi turned his gaze to look at Akihito whose eyes were filled with concern. “I don’t know.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Akihito interjected with puzzled look.

 

“Precisely what I said, I don’t know. That day was the last time I ever saw her for the last four years.”

 

Akihito gaped in horror and covered his opened mouth with his hand to hide his shock. “B-but.. did.. did you ask Asami?”

 

“Yes I did” replied Satoshi. “I searched for her everyday, and after a week with no news of her whereabout I went to see Asami in his office. He said that day was the last time he saw her as well.” He suddenly ook a deep breath to calm himself down. “Well, I guess that’s the end of your bedtime story, Takaba san” said the man while forcing a smile. 

 

He looked at the Akihito, who had formed a deep frown lines on his face and his mouth gape slightly from utter disbelief. As his captive remained speechless, Satoshi decided to share more about his past to him. “I tried to do some digging on my own, and it lead to nothing. I tried pretty much everything to avenged my sister, and it resulted in nothing. The man was untouchable, and had no weakness. A lot of men and women come and go, but nothing last long enough to arouse feelings, or ‘accidents’, I guess Asami really made sure of that after what’d happened with Harumi.” 

 

“In time I pitied Asami, that a person could be lacking in so many traits that make us human beings. Added with months with no result, I was about to give up, give up on looking for my sister who, deep down, I knew was already dead. Ready to give up on revenge. But one day, my lucky day, you came into his life, and suddenly…” he turned his head and locked his gaze with the young man before continuing. “He has a weak spot.”

 

Akihito stared back at the man fiercely. “No, you’re wrong! Asami doesn’t think that way about me” Akihito responded with a voice that was the total opposite of his facial expression. The truth is, his own sentence made his stomach churned a little, for he was also not sure of what his lover really felt toward him, toward their relationship. And he knew from the beginning when it came to Asami and his love life, nothing was certain. 

 

“Yes, perhaps,” the man replied. “But he is your weakness.”

 

Akihito’s face blushed bright red upon hearing the remark.

 

“Bullsye” he said, still locking his gaze with his captive. “Say Takaba san, what do you see in Asami? Now I’m curious.”

 

Akihito opened his mouth to answer the question but soon he closed it again. He opened his mouth again but still no words came out. Satoshi waited patiently for Akihito to answer his question. He knew that after listening to his story that there were doubts within the young man about his relationship with his lover, and he needed to know whether the doubts had been resolved.

 

After a moment of hesitation, Akihito finally answered the man’s question. “I…I’m not sure. I feel safe when I’m with him. And happy. That’s all I know.” 

 

Satoshi gave a small mirthless laugh. “How ironic, to feel safe when you’re with the most dangerous person in Japan. Literally speaking.”

 

Akihito did not respond to the remark. He sat still, gazing down at the table with his shoulder slumped.

 

“Let me tell you something, Takaba san” the man continued. “I know you’re a good guy, a decent one. Asami certainly doesn’t deserve you. And you certainly deserve someone better than a heartless sadistic man such as him.”

 

Akihito still kept his mouth shut. Asami was the epitome of everything he truly despised, and he did hate him at the beginning. It remained a question that his feelings could change over time. He never realised it, and never really thought about it. Not until he watched the video tape Satoshi sent him.

 

Suddenly Akihito felt that his eyelids were really heavy. He fought hard to stay awake but the effort was futile. Sensing that he could not stay awake any longer, his kidnapper said, “Sleep now Takaba san, we’ll talk again tomorrow.”

 

Akihito put his right arm on the table and his forehead against it. “Yeah…I don’t know why but I feel so sleepy” he slurred as he fell asleep.

 

Satoshi immediately got up and left Akihito alone in the room. He did not even bother to lock the basement door. Their conversation brought back unwanted memories and it really took a toll on him. Felt suffocated and needed fresh air so badly, he ran up the stairs toward the front door, pushed it open and finally when he was outside he took a long deep breath. After a few times doing it, he felt slightly better and calmer. However, his eyes betrayed him and tears started to roll down his cheeks. He dropped on his knees to the ground and his shoulders started to shake, letting the tears washed away all the worry, pain, and guilt that were eating him alive.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's waiting for the continuation of the story, sorry that it took me so long to post this. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

It was Saturday morning and Asami had been awake for over thirty hours. He tried to get his work done as much as possible so he could spend his Sunday with Akihito without being interrupted. As he went through the countless reports he heard a knock from the door.

 

“Come in” he said without pausing reading the reports.

 

His secretary opened the door and bowed. “Asami sama. I’m sorry but the other two rats haven’t been found yet. Also, regarding the empty house Takaba san was brought to, um… it belongs to Tanaka Daichi.”

 

“Yes, you told me that already” Asami responded as he flipped through the pages.

 

Kirishima shifted his feet a little and cleared his throat. “Sir, it turned out that he was Saito’s stepfather.”

 

Asami paused his movements for a second and then resumed with his reading. “Okay, so now we can say that Saito is the mastermind.”

 

Feeling uncomfortable to finish his report to his boss, Kirishima unconsciously cleared his throat again. “Sir, Saito’s full name is Saito Satoshi.”

 

This time the information caught Asami’s attention. He turned his head to his secretary and frowned slightly. The name sounded familiar, but he could not remember where he had heard it before.

 

“Sir, he came to see you about four years ago,” Kirishima quickly added, knowing that his boss might have forgotten the name already. “He’s the brother of Saito Harumi.”

 

Asami slowly put down the reports he had been reading on the wood table in front of him. He took his time to take a cigarette and lighted it up. As he leaned on the couch and blowed the smoke he could not help but mutter a curse quietly. “Fuck.”

 

Asami was surprised to hear the two names he thought were part of his past came up again all of a sudden. He let the man go at that time, thinking that he did not have the guts, or the means, to do any harm to him. Saito Satoshi, just like the majority of Japanese people, was pretty much clueless about the world Asami lived in. Thus, he was certain that the man could not possibly turned into a threat. Apparently, he was wrong.

 

Well aware of his boss’ emotions beneath the perfect mask, Kirishima took the blame for his incompetence right away. “ Sir, I apologize that we managed to obtain this information only just now. The surname was different… I didn’t think th-”

 

“It doesn't matter anymore.” Asami interrupted him firmly. “Was he the one who recorded us?

 

“We’re not sure about that yet, but most probably. The information that I obtained stated that he has good skills in photography. Also, he worked as a cameraman at Ichi Station. That might explain why he sent Takaba sama a videotape instead of a USB” his secretary answered.

 

Asami’s mouth turned grim. The man he thought was harmless like a bug turned out to be the culprit that almost ruined his relationship with his lover. He was fortunate that the video had not been leaked… _‘Why didn’t he leaked out the video to the public yet?’_  

 

“Kirishima, what else did we know about him?”

 

“I apologize Sir, but we do not know much at the moment other than what I have informed you,” his secretary replied immediately. “Asami sama, I’d like to approach Ichi station and ask them few questions about Saito Satoshi. We might find new lead to his and Hitoshi’s whereabouts.”

 

Asami nodded in approval. “Do that, and report back to me as soon as you find something.”

 

“Understood, Asami sama” Kirishima bowed and left the room.

 

Asami smashed what was left of his cigarette to the ashtray and took a deep long breath. With this new piece of information, the effect of long hours of sleepless nights started to get to him. As he closed his eyes to help calm his nerves, he imagined the worst thing that could have happened if the video was leaked, such as the amount of money he had to spend to bribe the higher ups to get rid of the video from public. It was not going to make him declare bankruptcy, but it would certainly cost him a fortune. Not to mention the victorious face that they would have for finally having his weakness grasped tightly in their hands. Surely his business would not run as smoothly as before. 

 

Asami massaged his temples with his thumb and middle finger and took a deep long breath again. It was going to be a never-ending cycle, one problem which would lead to another problem. In the end he would have a lot of sleepless nights just to take care of those problems, which meant less time to spend at home with Akihito, which meant the boy would be bored and do insane stake out that will put him in danger just to fulfill his ridiculous adrenaline course, which meant more trouble for him to fix. 

 

Suddenly Asami’s eyes widen suddenly as the thought of Akihito crossed his mind. If Saito could find a way to locate the warehouse and his home, it was possible that he had already located Akihito’s whereabouts by now. He jumped from his seat and took his office phone to ask for his bodyguard to check on the boy, but as soon as he was ready to press the intercom he remembered his own situation with his lover.

 

The thing was, by letting Akihito knew that the bodyguards were not there to follow him was his way of saying trust. Asami knew very well how much of a value a trust was for it was not given, it was earned. And to break it would cost a lot, or he might even lose it completely. 

 

“FUCK!” Asami could not help but curse loudly this time. He banged the phone down and got up from his seat. He walked towards the huge window and looked at the scenery outside while contemplated his next action. 

 

Suddenly he chuckled. ‘ _My name is Asami Ryuichi, and I am confused as to what I have to do now. Pffft_ ’ He shook his head in disbelief, and decided to do what he knew to be the right thing. Throwing away all doubts, he pressed the intercom. “Ask Suoh to come here.”

 

Asami did not waste any second and barked his order as soon as his bodyguard came into sight. “Go and check on Akihito now. I only need to know that he is safe.”

 

“Yes, Asami sama.” Suoh turned around to start carrying his duty but suddenly he halted his steps and spoke again. “Excuse me, Asami sama. If Takaba sama is to find out about this…”

 

“Akihito’s safety is priority so use all means necessary. I’ll deal with him later.”

 

“Understood, Asami sama.” Suoh bowed and left the office.  

 

Asami took out a cigarette and lighted it up. He walked towards the huge glass panel, inhaling the smoke deeply while looking at the scenery of Tokyo. Suddenly the city looked so big. It was going to be a problem finding Akihito if he had been kidnapped, or ran away, which he highly doubted. Not saying that it was impossible to find him, since the word ‘impossible’ just did not register well in his dictionary. But last time he checked, his lover left his ring that had a tracker in it in their bedroom. 

 

This was exactly why Asami felt the need to exercise control on the young man. It was not to restrained him, or to spy on his every move for Asami had no interest in such details. But it was to make sure that he was safe, and if anything should happen, he would be able to plan his moves and save him. 

 

However, Akihito kept demanded him a little freedom, one thing that he knew was a privileged in his dark world. And since it was so precious, he decided to give it to him in this delicate situation to show how much the young man meant for him. Now he started to doubt that he made the right decision by leaving Akihito unguarded. And it was all because he loved him.

 

Suddenly he chuckled at his own thoughts. “Love…” he said quietly followed by a laugh, loud enough to surprise himself. “Shit… I’m doomed,” he said to himself as he shook his head.

 

His phone suddenly rang and he picked it up immediately. “Is Akihito okay?” he asked.

 

He heard his bodyguard cleared his throat lightly before speaking and he instantly knew the answer already. “Asami sama, Takaba sama left the house yesterday and had not yet come back.”

 

His heart suddenly beat faster and louder than usual. But years of practicing masking his emotion really did help him at the time to give his next order as firm and calm as he could. “Go and check the penthouse. If he’s not there, come to the office and assist Kirishima. I’ll be giving my order through him.”

 

“Understood Asami sama,” replied the bodyguard.

 

After hanging up the phone, Asami sat on his chair and take a deep breath. He closed his eyes and feeling the unfamiliar sensation caused by his pounding heart.“Yeah, definitely love,” he said to himself and smiled lightly. Although he hated that his feelings could affect his decision to a degree that could compromise the boy’s safety, but to finally admit and accept his own feelings felt somehow liberating.

 

Asami reached his phone and dialed Takaba’s number. The call was not answered so Asami tried for the second time. Surprisingly, it was rejected. He dialed the number again and it went straight to mail box, indicating that the phone was turned off, and Akihito never turned off his phone deliberately.

 

Asami immediately called his secretary. “Kirishima, come back to the office, Akihito has been missing since yesterday. Ask the team to check the surveillance camera and sent someone to check on that empty house.”

 

“Saito Satoshi’s house?” he heard his secretary hesitated for a second. “With all due respect Sir but it’s very unlikely that Takaba sama would be brought to the same house- “ 

 

“It doesn't matter,” Asami interrupted. “I’m not taking any chance.”

 

“Understood, Asami sama” his secretary replied. 

 

After ending the call, Asami decided that he needed a drink or two, or maybe three. The stress when it came to his lover was unsurprisingly overwhelming. He got up and walked towards the drinks cabinet. He poured himself a generous glass of scotch and emptied it in one gulp. After pouring himself another glass he went to retrieved his cigarette looked at the view outside the huge glass panel. There was something about the whole situation that just did not add up, and it annoyed him for not knowing what it was. But if his intuition was right, it would not be difficult to find Akihito, alive.

 

~ ~

 

Takaba Akihito started to wake up. He groaned as he felt his neck hurt and stiffed as a wood for sleeping in a sitting position. As he rubbed his neck with his hand, he heard a clicking sound over and over again. He lifted his head and looked around to find the source of the sound. There was his kidnapper sitting at the corner of the room playing with his phone. 

 

Click click click click click…. click click click “Damn it!” the other man said rather loud.

 

Akihito frowned at the sight. “What the hell… are you playing games?”

 

Saito Satoshi did not even turn his head to answer him. “Yeah… wait… ummm…” he answered, clearly not capable of multitasking.

 

“Don’t worry and take your time” he said as he rolled his eyes. Akihito took the bottle water in front of him and finished the content. He frowned as he felt rather groggy and slightly dizzy. “Did you drug me?”

 

He looked at the other man who was still busy playing with his phone. Suddenly he felt furious over the fact that the man had drugged him twice within 24 hours and currently ignoring him over a game. “Oi! I asked you did you drug me?!” he yelled.

 

Saito sighed and paused the game he was playing. Still holding his phone in his hand, he shifted in his seat to face the young man. “Yes, I did.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why not? Minimizing the risk of you acting out-”

 

“What the hell?!” Akihito interrupted. “I have been nothing but cooperative with you!”

 

“Yes, and as I said, to minimize the risk-“

 

“What if I get a brain damage from being drugged too much, huh?!” he interrupted the man again. 

 

Saito chuckled lightly. “It’s very unlikely. You don’t have to worry about it.”

 

He was furious and the man’s composed demeanor infuriated him even more. He glared at him, not knowing what else to say, but also refusing to back down.

 

“Look, I got you breakfast.” Saito got up and took a plastic bag from the floor. He handed it to Akihito who was only sat still, glaring at him. Akihito finally took the plastic bag and took out a sandwich. Not wasting another second, he tear open the cover with his teeth and ate the sandwich.

 

As he was chewing his food he saw the older man went back to where he was sitting and resume his game. The man was so into it and seemed oblivious to the current situation. However, he needed to make sure that the situation he was currently in was not going to get out of hand, at least for him at the time being. “So, what are you going to do next?” he asked while swallowing the last piece of the sandwich. 

 

“… waiting.”

 

Akihito frowned at the answer. “Uh-huh, what are you waiting?”

 

“Um… someone” 

 

“Who?” Silence followed his question and this time it went completely unanswered. Being the impatience person he was, Akihito snapped at the other man to get his attention. “For God’s sake! If you can’t multitask then maybe you… AGH!!!“ He gasped at the sudden realization and covered his mouth. “You… you’re waiting for Asami to get here! What are you going to do to him?!”

 

“Nothing…” After locking his phone, he stood and turned to look at the younger boy’s worried face. “I’m not going to kill him, if that’s what you’re worried about.” After giving his so-called assurance, he walked out of the basement and left Akihito alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, thanks for reading my fanfic. I'll appreciate it if you'd leave any comment. I'll use it to improve my writing skills. Thanks again :)


End file.
